Pain's Only in the Mind
by Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Before the Civil War Tony and Steve had a night of fun, the war ruined their relationship but Tony unknowingly created something else with Steve. They were never prepared for this...


As Tony arrived at Steve's and Bucky's coordinates he felt a cramp in his stomach but he shook it off, just thinking it was nervous. Hell, he weren't nervous he was bloody terrified. He hadn't been not fighting Steve since before all of this. He thought that Steve would be smart enough to sign the accords but, of course, he was VERY much wrong about that one.

He couldn't actually believe it. All this time, all these years he blamed his father for his and his mother's deaths. He thought all along it was drunk driving. He hated Howard all of this time but it wasn't his fault at all! He wasn't drunk! It was that fucking Bucky all along! He stared at Steve in disbelief and something snapped in Tony as he swung his fist and made contact with Bucky's jaw.

As Steve continued to slice into the Iron Man suit with his shield Tony was in pain. The pain was great but it didn't come from where the shield was stabbing into the suit, because he couldn't of felt that, but the pain was coming from his abdomen. The pains in his stomach came in waves but they didn't last long however they sure hurt like a bitch. He was distracted so he didn't see or feel Bucky trying to pull out the arc reactor.

When Bucky and Steve left, and Steve left the shield on the ground, Tony moved so his back was up against the wall. He had peeled off his armour like peeling an orange peel and dropped the metal to the ground. Suddenly, an immense pain washed over him and he couldn't help but scream in pain. He hoped the ear bleeding scream would alert someone.

Bucky and Steve were almost out of the HYDRA base when they heard the anguished scream. They were reluctant to go back and help but they so changed their minds when they heard another scream. They ran as fast as they could and when they reached Tony they saw that he was sweating profusely and panting heavily. Tony's eyes were clenched closed in pain and tears were spilling everywhere. Whilst Bucky just stood their flabbergasted, Steve sprang into action and fell to his knees beside Tony. He took the other man's hand in his own and Tony held onto it as he let loose a tortured cry of pain. His face grew pale as water gushed from in between his legs.

Finally to break the tension Bucky asked, "What's wrong with him?!"  
Steve was at a loss. With the timing of the pains and the gushing water, he'd say that... "I think he's having a baby."  
Before Bucky could say or think anything else Tony screamed loudly which caused Steve to move in front of Tony's parted legs. There was a large wet patch from where Tony's water broke. Steve pulled Tony's trousers down and Bucky put something over his legs to give the man some dignity. Afterwards Bucky backed up and sat down over the other side. He felt bad for killing Howard and Maria Stark and for beating up Tony. He was pretty sure the beating almost killed him and he wouldn't be surprised if the stress killed the baby. Tony had every right to be super angry at him ... and Steve. After all, Steve lied to him about this. He was distracted by his thoughts by another gut-wrenching scream from Tony.

Steve held Tony's hand whilst guiding him through labour. This got Steve thinking though. Who was the father of the baby. He checked Tony's progress again. It was time.  
"OK, next contraction, you need to push. Got it?"  
Tony nodded and when the next contraction came he pushed with a pained groan. He was going to kill him for putting him through this but he didn't have the strength and energy to do so. Another pain came and when he pushed he felt a burning sensation. He screamed when he was lit on fire.  
"STEVE!"  
"Hey, it's gonna be OK. You're doing so well." He wiped away the tears on the man's face.  
"It really hurts."  
"You're gonna be OK, Tony." He reassured.  
Tony pushed again and the head was almost out.  
"Argh!" He gave a big push with tears spilling out of his tired eyes.  
"The head's out!" Steve said whilst grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Remember to breathe... and PUSH!"  
Tony arched his back and raised his head and pushed as hard as he could. The baby's shoulders were pushed out and the rest of the baby fell into the supersoldier's hands. The baby screamed and yelled as the place was bloody cold. Steve placed the baby on Tony's chest while he tried to find something to cut the cord with. He settled with a piece of the Iron Man suit. He wrapped the baby in some abandoned fabric. Although they fought awhile ago the two men smiled and what had felt like forever they kissed...

Tony and Rhodey were in the training room with the baby in the bassinet cooing quietly. It had been awhile since the baby was born so it had been awhile since anyone had seen Captain America or The Winter Soldier.  
A man came to the door asking for a 'Mr Stank'. He had a letter from Steve saying he was sorry and that if they ever needed help he would be there but, of course...

Tony already knew that...


End file.
